


Latest Safety Fashion

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Toyland [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: Soundwave loves Ravage. Very much. Ravage may not love Soundwave.





	Latest Safety Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> [This post](http://kedreeva.tumblr.com/post/134371777708/source-convict-collars) about putting orange collars on your cats to show they are convicts has been wandering around tumblr for however long. Someone tagged it: Ravage would look fetching. And here we are.


End file.
